1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of videoconference systems, and more particularly to a videoconference closed caption system and method.
2. Background of the Invention
Videoconferencing is increasingly becoming a widely utilized tool allowing for meetings between groups of,people, both large and small. Businesses frequently engage in videoconferences for facilitating meetings between other businesses, employees at different office locations, and the like. Seminars, educational courses, etc. are also often conducted via videoconference.
The aforementioned meetings traditionally occur in some type of conference room or hall. Conventionally, participants who are hearing impaired or speak a foreign language rely upon some type of interpreter to communicate content of the meeting. Typically, the interpreter stands near a front portion of the conference room. Disadvantageously, this location may be difficult for participants to view depending on size of the conference room, number of participants, location of the participants, etc.
In a videoconferencing environment, a camera may focus on a group of participants, or on a particular individual speaking at a given time. Providing the interpreter at videoconferences for the hearing impaired, foreign speakers, etc. is not effective, since the camera typically does not focus on the interpreter for extended periods of time. Furthermore, the interpreter may be difficult to view, depending on the aim, focus, etc. of the camera at any given time during the meeting.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a prior art videoconference system is shown. A first videoconference device 162 communicates with a remote videoconference device 104 via a network 106. Optionally, a computer 108 may be coupled to the first videoconference device 102 and a computer 110 may be coupled to the remote videoconference device 104 for introducing various types of information into the videoconference between the first videoconference device 102 and the remote videoconference device 104.
Prior art videoconference systems, like the videoconference system of FIG. 1, are not capable of providing interpretations services for the hearing impaired, foreign speakers, etc. As previously discussed, cameras utilized in prior art videoconference system typically do not focus on the interpreter for extended periods of time. Further, prior art videoconference systems are not capable of providing other types of interpretation of discussions occurring during a videoconference.
Accordingly, there is a need for interpretation of meeting content in a videoconference in a clear and efficient manner that does not interfere with conducting the videoconference, itself.
The present invention provides in various embodiments a system and method for videoconference closed captioning. In a method according to one embodiment of the present invention, a connection is established with a videoconference device. A closed caption page associated with the videoconference device is selected. Text is then entered on the closed caption page. The text is displayed to at least one device associated with a videoconference in which the videoconference device is participating.
In a system according to one embodiment of the present invention, the system facilitates videoconference closed captioning. A closed caption entry device is configured to establish a connection with a videoconference device, to select a closed caption page associated with the videoconference device, and to enter text on the closed caption page. A closed caption engine associated with the videoconference device is configured to receive the text and to prepare the text for transmission. A display medium is configured to display the text to at least one device associated with a videoconference in which the videoconference device is participating.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the inventions herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.